paula's adventur e in parappa town
by HappehHat
Summary: paula hte fox, goes on adventure and eventually ends up marrying her bes frend
1. HTE START

OK LET'S DO THIS CHAPTUR OEN paula hte fox woke up 2 a nice anjd beautiful dai. it wa s really rainy though. so she sed "fcukl u rain"  
and the rain disappeard and she wa srly surprise d and thoguht she wa s maguic.  
she htnen got dress ed and went outsid e and saw her frend kat y ht e cat she sed hi but then katy GRABBED HE R AND SHUSH ED HER "ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" sed katy vry veyr silenmtyl and paula wa s yelinng and kicking and other shit i dont know then katy got out a match and lit paulas boobs on fire it wa s terrifying to se e paula wa s rolling on the groujd and was tryin g to get fire off it got off an d everyon happy katy then yelle d that her plan wa s fucking ruined aedwkhmhyqfuckign candy casnes paula then walke d away and everything was ok 


	2. CHAPTUR TWO

CHAPTEWR 2 while paula was walkign, everything was on fire.  
"KATYT IMATHC'S BURNED ODWN THWE FUCKIGFNG CITY FUCK" sed paula.  
kat y then walke dby her.  
no one kniows how the fukc she got there but she then set paulas boobs on fire AGAIN parappa wa s walking by and saw tha t fire and trie d to make it.. unfired instead he mad e fie r even worse and katy stood there LAUGHIGN and someoen sed "DUN DUN DUNDUDNUDNUDNUNUDNDNUDNU"  
and then he was on fire an d yellign pj walke d towards big fire everyone looke d at him and wondered whne the fuck did he get here WE SHALL FIND OUT IN HTE NEX T CHAP 


	3. CHAPTER FUCKIGN 3 AAAA

OK CHAPETR THEE pj was the r and he watche d really silently..  
everyone was having a staring contest with him!  
then he got a bag of donut! WOOOHOHH EFEVRYONE'S WAS FUCKIGN TERRIFIE D!1!  
even kat yshe wa s the eone who sta thsi is the first fuckign palce.  
AND THEN DED! (oh no)  
when ded, the town was not on fier.(aww)  
BUT THEN NOT DED! (yayyyyayy!)  
town wasn't on fir e but it wa s weird.  
EVERYOEN SET FIRE TO PAULAS BOOSB!1 EVERYONE RIPEPD ALL CLOTHE S OFF AND TACKELD HER1!  
SOMEONE WAS WATCHING AND SAID,  
"HOLY FUCKIGNG SHTI WHY ARE THEY TAIKIGN OF F CLOTHWES FUCKFUKUCFKUCFKUFCKUFKU"  
pj ha d no clothes on so he jsut left.(good 4 u. u did gud.)  
SOMEONE WITH A FUCKIGN BOOMBOX SAW AND TURNED ON SOME SEEXHF MUSIC.  
everyone lokd at him and sed,  
"relly? ar e you thinking wtha t's what's goijg on he re what the fuck"  
EVERYONE STARTED SINGIGN AND THIS IS WAHT IT SOUNDED LIKE:  
6 Y6HJUY7GGBTFVNHBGBHUHYJNBYDCEFKJLHJDFNJMVFKJBGFVKJCX...  
GVCGHDF?  
GD!  
F!  
F!  
VCFX?  
V!  
DFBG?  
FGVRT.  
VBGHBHGTRV!1 TFG?  
DFGDF!1 H!  
DGH!  
DGH!  
DFD..  
TGDGGVFGRTVBTH!1!  
XYU..  
XC YU..  
CYUCCV FVFG?  
SCX!  
paluh was scare d. she didn't know why her friend s were nake d and singing like they we r fuckign pocessed WILL SH E FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAP? maybe i don't know i just hit my keyboard with my head 


	4. CHAPTE R 4

CHAPTER FUCKING FORE

paula finly foun out y her fredns wer acting liek thos.

all of htem wantd secks (oh no pls no)

ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL OF THEM

and so she got a decoy of herself

the decoy didn't kno wot go on so jus layd ther

paula walked a way and watchd her frends fuk hte decot (I TOLD YOU THIS WAS GOING TO NSF W FUCUCFKKU)

now puala had to find kty's matcvh and stop city fire

she wondered why the fuck the fire department didn't take care of it

AND THEN POLIC E

POLICE R ARREST FOR NO RESON

paula in jali

"why am i in jil?" paula aske d wardne

warden responded with

"fire. you fuckign set fire to everyhting"

SGHE WA S SURPRISED WITH THE ACCUS E ATION

"I DIDINT DO THA T THE BLUE CAT THIGN DID"

"HTMEN EXPLAIN WHY UR CHEST IS ON FIR E"

"SHE DID THA T TOO"

will she get out of jail

no. she wil nevr evr get out ok


	5. the best chapter of the story

paulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on firepaulas boobs on fire


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAP FUCK

paula stil in fuckin jail.

she looks for anyway otu.

SUDDENLY, HER JAIL CEEL I SOPEN!

she ses akt y, her firen that ruind plan.

kat ysez she baile dher otu(wow what a great frend)

paula is worreid. what if bobs on fier agin?

they walekd out of jail, to katys house.

katy L9OCKE D DOR HOLY FUCKLE.

trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr goes the fucvkign dior.

HOT MAKE OUT SESON lol no details!

SUDDNELYT I COME IN!

am i a fury yet?

i don't know if htis is the end or not

nope


	7. CHAPT ER 7

CHAPTEW R 7

"gfuidiuohervklfdldhuzc,nsijdfsjskdf,udsjefwafilxighdsfhdgsg

dsf

dbggdsgsdf

fdsjdfsdfskdfsfsdjklsdffsd

sdfsjodfddndsjsnsdfmbfjufdsjfnhsdfkj

xdnjdsr,jsrkjfdkfehfskotrho5ju4ty5

tdfsdfjufhjueferbwdrhjbfdhbtrhjtrhjdfjebf

euwerhushfjufdsbefjkiwerwkhhjsd3rhjerhrfsdf

sdf

sdf

dfsfsdsdjchdshfkjfhkjdsfshjshdfsjkfhkidsuhiufhihfiudhfidhsiuhifjsh

dfihdbkdfskjfxghfcbdbffuhyjgbriufbhdbfshdfbfsjnsfjdskhdffdshkjdfshkdfsjfsdkj

sdfjudfsnhdfslojdsf

fsdkdfsodfsnjdfsjsdjidfnhdfdfs

dsfsdfiosdfndjioqwiiqewsahudiuoadsjfsdhjds

bby67u hyujhyhhy

fhfrdasgaewkhekjeqwhwqekewohewkjdwkjdskjdsahhsadkjadshkjadshdjslouqhfbdfs

sdf

sdfidnjdfkihyhdsgjfvcfjbdffds

fdsvjxcfskjfxknjkdjfbdfkjbvbjbjcbdsfc

fdsgdsfsdfkjdslfjdjixudd"

htese weere sounds they made while seckys tiem

eventalyy puala epxlodeds and was at he rhous agin

katy rold out of bed n sed

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,

my plen is ruin agin FUCK"

wil katy's plan ever work?

yes. it will trust me i know what i'm doing


	8. CHPA YTR 8

CHAP (THE LAST? NOPE YUR WRONg)  
kat y had her plan fail 2 times( is tha tcorrect?)  
so she trie d to make a failproof plan to tocuh paula s boobs.  
"ahahsdkjdfsfdshhdfskhjdfjdfdkj fdsjah fuck somethign got in ym mouf fudfsjldldhsdhlk"  
ALL OF A SUDUEN PARAPPA WAS IN HER HOUS!  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! wot r u fdoign katy"  
"I'M TRIYNVG TO MAKE A PALN YOU FGUCKE R"  
"o"  
"GO O YOURSELF"  
"ok :("  
so he lef t and o'ed all ovr town.  
after 90 years (no she's nto ded and none of them are old)  
she had the perfect plan!1 it wa s the best plan. the paln will finly let hER TOUCH THOSE SQUISHY THIGNS will it work? obviously! it is the best plan ever!  
(lol this isn't the end of the chapter becaus e i've been doing less work on this than usual)  
kat ywait ed until night and snuck out to paula s house.  
paula w as gettignv red y to sleep.  
sh e got in be d and went to slep. INSTANTLY! (I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP INSTANTLY! AAAAAA)  
katy got insid e(NO SHE DID NOT FUCK HE R FIUCKIFHUZFXNHMS)  
she walek d to he r room!  
wil paula wake up? yes. she will and you fucking know it 


	9. CHAPT E R FUCKIGN 9 SAKSADJKADJLKADJSLKA

CHPET ERR 9 katy oprn rom dor and fidn that oaula was akak! omgogmgogogmomgo!  
paiual blushd a s they made eye cont act..  
katy ygot closer and clos r.  
and tey slept with eahc othe r oky!  
nex t mornign! omg.  
kat y walked otu, her plan failed, but instead,  
IT FEWLT GOOD TO FAIL THIS ITME.  
she walke d home, feeling happy that he rplan failed.  
SHE WENT TO SLEP AGIN FUCK.  
(maybe she'll try again? who knows. i just know that i turned this into some love thing)  
ht e ne xt night, she t ri d again. she wa s WAY MORE QUIETER THIS TIME (SO QUIET. LIKE MY CAT. jk my cat is fucking loud but i lov her)  
paula wasn't awake this time. it wia s good tha tis vry good i amc rying omg kat y got clos er and closer AND CLOTSER AND CLSOMENR AND ANDD...  
lol find out in next chap 


	10. CHAPTERRRRRRR TEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN(end)

chapter 10..  
she dID IT!  
SHE FINLY DID IT!  
katy.. finly touched paulas boobs!  
SHE GRABBE D THEM and.. um..  
what's that word whe re you smush them with your hands? squeeze? yeh! she squeezed them HARD.  
? who cares but SHE DID IT! YEEEHHH!  
the next day..  
paula woke up.  
"my boobs hurt.. but y? there ws no fier"  
she hear d a knock at her dor. she wodne re d who it wa s!  
it was...  
no one just the wind :(!  
(the wind is hot. not like burning hot. IT'S SECKSY)  
paula walked outsid e to find katy!  
katy sed hi.  
BUT THEN SECKS THE END THAT'S ALL FUCK after that, they got marrie d and had like,  
infinty bab CREDITS ON NEXT CHAPTERRR 


	11. aftermath!

(i would like to thank EVERYONE (even you!) for reading!  
i would like to thank my school for letting me sleep and of course picture books. they give me nightmares. but they're good ones. c:)  
paula and akt y sed i do and got marrid when they got hom, they began the 900 year process of making infinity bab.  
TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 


End file.
